buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death and Consequences, Part One
"Death and Consequences, Part One" is the sixteenth issue of the Angel & Faith Season Nine comic book series. Joss Whedon is the Executive Producer. Synopsis (spoilers) Angel and Faith were in Peru battling a demon with regenerative powers in some cave lair to retrieve the Crown of Coils. After clearing the lair, Angel explained that the artifact had allowed the demon to regenerate, which is why Angel needed it. Outside the lair were the bodies of drug cartel members. Angel tested the crown on one of them and it still worked. Angel then told Faith the next steps of his plan, namely to have Alasdair Coames study the crown, while they dug up Giles' remains. On the plane home, Faith thought back to a discussion she had had with Giles about her hostility to people she did not know, but also her extreme loyalty to people close to her. He also warned her that some slayers who went over the edge, would be to far gone for either of them to save. Upon returning to London, they indeed dug up his coffin, but to their surprise it was empty. Later at the Giles' residence they talked over the situation with Lavinia and Sophie. Angel told them that the grave had been untouched, so the body had been stolen, before the coffin was burried. Suddenly, the doorbell rang; it was Nadira, Daphne, and the other slayers. Through the door they yelled at Faith to open the door, because they knew Angel was in there with her. Faith opened the door, and after being accused of lying, she explained that Angel had been under the influence of Twilight and was not to blame. But Nadira told them now was not the time to discuss it, instead they brought Marianne, the slayers that Drusilla had killed right after Angel had let her escape. Angel defended himself saying that Drusilla's followers had attacked them and that they lost the trace. Nadira continued to rant that it was all so convenient that he had stopped many powerful beings but kept failing to kill a single vampire, who he just so happened to have sired. Another slayer reminded everyone why they were there, because of Marianne. Faith explained that she was the kindest girl, who was always there for her fellow slayers. Nadira told everyone that Angel had to bring her back. She revealed the girls knew about their plan for Giles, but that they wanted Angel and Faith to use the resurrection power on Marianne instead. Angel explained that it was only possible because of Giles' connection to magic. Nadira attacked him and threatened that he had better find a way to make it work or that they would come for him. Then Daphne got a text message about an alternative plan they had and the girls left, but not before severing all ties with Faith. Later the girls arrived at a mansion in Guildford. Two security guards at the door let them in. They were lead into the living room, where they got to speak to their contact, who offered them tea. Nadira cut right to the chase, saying she wanted to know about resurrection. The man had some experience in that area, because it was Giles. Continuity The story was set after "The Hero of His Own Story", but before "Spike and Faith". *Faith doubted the Crown of Coils would work, comparing it to when the Mohra Blood had been revealed to backfire because of the end of magic in'' "Live Through This, Part Four". *In the flashback, Faith mentioned to Giles the start of their partnership and how she had been the one who decided to "council" slayers in ''"No Future for You, Part Four". *When Nadira accused Angel of murdering hundreds of slayers when he was Twilight, Faith disagreed and said he was under of the influence of the'' real'' Twilight when he did that. However, this somewhat contradicted Angel's statement that he was in control in certain intervals in "Live Through This, Part One". *Angel referenced his fight with Drusilla alongside Faith in "Daddy Issues, Part Four" as well as her escape when confronted over Marianne's death. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Nadira *Daphne *Lavinia Fairweather *Sophronia Fairweather *Rupert Giles (body possessed; also in flashbacks) *Marianne (body only) *Drusilla (only in flashbacks) *Alasdair Coames (only mentioned) *Twilight (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles *Slayer *Watcher (only mentioned) Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Unidentified Demon *Mohra Demon (only mentioned) Locations *Peru *London, England, U.K. *Guildford, England, U.K. Weapons and Objects *Crown of Coils *Stake *Seed of Wonder (only mentioned) Death Count *Unidentified demon, blown up by Angel. Behind the Scenes Collections *''Death and Consequences'' *''Angel & Faith Season Nine Library Edition, Volume 3'' Pop Culture References *Faith called the Crown of Coils a McGuffin, which is the name for a literary technique used in the story. *Giles likened Faith's youthful spirit to James Dean, a famous actor recognized as an icon of teenage rebellion and disillusionment. *Faith likened Giles' psychoanalysis to'' Dr. Drew, known for his habits of getting people to talk about their personal problems and get them through it. Quotes nl:Death and Consequences, Deel Eén Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine